


Vikings High

by mizzhelen



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzhelen/pseuds/mizzhelen
Summary: A/UBjorn is starting his senior year at Kattegat High when he meets a new transfer. He has a history of womanizing but will he break habits for this mysterious new girl?
Relationships: Bjorn/Torvi (Vikings), Floki/Helga (Vikings), Gisla/Rollo (Vikings), Lagertha/Ragnar Lothbrok
Kudos: 2





	Vikings High

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Bjorn is the only child of Ragnar. I will explain Gyda's absence later. Hope you enjoy!

Everyone at Kattegat High knew who Bjorn “Ironside” Lothbrok was. He was the most popular kid at school and was a star running back on the football team. His nickname “Ironside” came from it being statistically impossible to tackle him. He was well on his way to breaking all the school records. His athletic ability was no surprise given who his parents are. His father, Ragnar was the best quarterback the school had ever seen and his mother, Lagertha was captain of the Shield Maidens, the school’s cheerleading team. And now, Bjorn was following in their footsteps.

As Bjorn woke up for his first day of senior year, the expectations on him wore heavy. The day started relatively normal as he got ready and walked into the kitchen for breakfast. As was tradition, the first day of school breakfast was pancakes.

“How did you sleep, honey?” Lagertha asked as she served him pancakes.

“Good, thanks mom”, Bjorn replied as he dug into his breakfast.

“First practice today?”

“Yep”

“Good luck, I know you’ll do great”. Bjorn just smiled and kept on eating.

Ragnar walked into the room and walked over to his wife and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Hello son, ready for the first day?”

“I think so, dad”

“Just be you and you’ll do great”. Bjorn simply nodded. He quickly finished his breakfast. He heard a car outside.

“That’s Halfdan. I’ll see you guys after school” Bjorn waved goodbye and left the door and walked toward Haldan’s car.

“And there he is! Kattegat’s star Bjorn Ironside!” Halfdan shouted loud enough for the entire neighborhood to hear.

“Chill out bro” Bjorn replied as he got in the car. Halfdan started the car and they started the drive to school.

“So you and Porunn are no more, huh?” Halfdan asked as they made their way to school.

“Yup”

“I’m sure the entire female population at school is excited to hear that”. They kept chatting for the rest of the way. Halfdan parked the car and they made their way to the entrance. Bjorn could see students stop their conversations and look over at him. Female students gave flirtatious looks as he passed through the hallway to his locker, which of course was next to Halfdan’s. They put their gym bags in their lockers before proceeding to their first class, English with Helga. As they sat down, Bjorn noticed a girl he had never seen before.

He turned to Halfdan and asked, “Do you know who she is?”

“I think she’s a new transfer. Not sure where from”, Halfdan replied as he got out his books. After class, Bjorn and Halfdan said farewell until lunch. Bjorn kept seeing this mysterious girl around in class and around school.

When he went to the Great Hall where lunch was served, he approached her in the line.

“My name’s Bjorn. Are you new here?”

“I’m Torvi. I recently transferred from Hedeby High. All day I’ve heard people talk about the great Bjorn Ironside.”, Torvi replied with a smile. “

I’m the captain of the football team and today’s the first practice back.People are excited about the season, I guess.”

“Oh I’m on the Shield Maidens, so I guess I’ll see you at practice?”

“For sure. Would you like to eat with me and my friends?”

“Sure”. Bjorn led Torvi to one of the tables where his friends were seated. At the table was Halfdan, Erik, Torstein, Thyri, and Gunnhild.

“Everyone, this is Torvi. She just transferred here. I think you know the girls since you’ll be on the same team”. Torvi greeted Bjorn’s friends and sat down.

“So Torvi, what brings you to Kattegat?” Halfdan asked as he began his lunch.

“My father got a new job here” Torvi replied.

“I hope you’ll like it here,” Bjorn said with a smile that Torvi returned. At another table, Porunn was sitting with a couple of her friends watching the interaction. She was not happy to see Bjorn move on so quickly after their breakup. Surely she won’t last long, she thought to herself.

After lunch, Bjorn headed to his next class: Woodshop with his favorite teacher, Floki. Floki was also his father’s closest friend.

“Hello Bjorn!” Floki greeted as Bjorn entered the class.

“Hello Floki”, Bjorn replied as he took his seat. Throughout class, all Bjorn could think about was Torvi. He was so enamored even though he only had known for an hour. Floki could tell Bjorn’s mind was occupied with something other than woodshop and walked over to Bjorn’s station to have a little word with his godson.

“Bjorn, I might be your godfather but I will not hesitate to fail you if you don’t make more progress on this assignment” Floki said to Bjorn with a bit of a chuckle.

“Sorry Floki, I’m just distracted. I’ll focus now”. Floki nodded and gave him a pat on the shoulder before inspecting the other students’ work.

Bjorn went to his various classes before finishing off with Religious Studies taught by Athlestan. Athlestan used to be a priest before deciding to go into teaching. He met Ragnar while making a visit to Kattegat and decided to stay. Bjorn was not a fan when they first met but now Athlestan was an uncle to him. Upon entering the class, Bjorn greeted Athlestan and took his seat.

“Hello Bjorn”, Torvi said to him as he sat down.

“Hi Torvi. How has your first day been?”, Bjorn replied as he turned to his right and saw her sitting next to him.

“It has been an adjustment but everyone’s been really nice”. “I’m glad to hear that. Are you ready for your first practice as a Shield Maiden?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be”.

“I feel the same about football practice”. They shared a smile before class began.

After class, both went to their respective locker rooms to get ready for their practices.

“So now that you and Porunn are no more, can I have her?” Erik asked as Bjorn started getting ready.

“She’s a free woman but even with her choice, I’m not sure she’d choose you”, Bjorn replied, laughing. After getting ready, the team went onto the field. Many were talking about their summers and the upcoming season. Their coach, Rollo, came onto the field and faced the players. Ragnar’s brother, Rollo, was also a star player and decided to go into coaching. He lived with his wife Gisla, who taught French at the high school. Rollo had led the team to two consecutive championships and was highly predicted to get a third.

“I know everyone is excited about the new season. So am I. We need to channel that excitement into hard work so we can win another championship. Last season is past us and this is a new season”, Rollo said to the players who roared with excitement. They had a hard but good practice. Throughout, Bjorn would glance over at the cheerleaders, especially Torvi.

After the practice, the team showered and Bjorn and Halfdan headed out to the car. As they were about to get in, Bjorn noticed Torvi and walked over to her.

“How was your practice?” Bjorn asked.

“It was a lot but a good first day I think”, Torvi replied with a smile.

“I feel the same. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“See you then”.

They exchanged a smile and each got in their respective cars. Halfdan started the car and they drove away. Before Torvi drove away, Porunn came over to her. Porunn didn’t want to say anything during practice to keep it professional but now that they were in private, she wanted to make her feelings clear.

“I know he seems like this perfect guy, but trust me, it’ll be the worst mistake you ever make”, Porunn said to Torvi before walking away, leaving Torvi confused over who to trust. Despite Porunn’s warning, she couldn’t help but feel something with Bjorn.


End file.
